1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy element comprising a rolling body, the surface of which is provided with at least four apertures wherein moveable elements are provided which is displaceable relative to the rolling body, said element being capable of moving between an outermost, first position where it is significantly protruding from the surface of the rolling body, and an innermost, second position where it is less protruding from the surface of the rolling body compared to the first position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such toy element is known i.a. from U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,397 which discloses a ball with radially extending elements. The elements may be pressed home so as to substantially level with the ball surface while simultaneously activating a spring means. Moreover each element is provided with a centrally arranged expulsion means which expels the pressed-home element when activated by an inwardly oriented force. During play with this ball, all its elements are pressed home to make them spring-biased, whereupon the ball is rolled across a surface, e.g. a floor. When an expulsion means strikes the floor, it is pressed inwards whereby the associated member is expelled from the ball surface. Hereby the ball is pushed in a random direction, which may be repeated until all elements have been released.
The ball described above has a fairly complex structure and comprises many components, each element being provided with spring means, latching means and expulsion means.
Moreover, it bounces randomly from one place to another and may rapidly end up far away from the child playing therewith.
DE-A1-3,043,663 discloses a hollow toy ball with three large apertures, the interior of said ball being provided with a large toy element which may optionally be provided with movable parts and which may partially protrude through the openings of said ball.
Primarily, this toy ball is suitable for use as a rattle, since the child may seize the interior toy element through the apertures of the ball and when the ball is shaken, the sound liked by children is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 581,302 discloses a toy ball having a movable member which alternatively can protrude from diametrically opposed sides of the toy ball. The movable member consists of a rigid rod connecting two rubber or wooded heads which alternatively pop up when the ball rolls across a floor.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a toy element which increases the thrill experienced by the child when rolling the toy across a surface, e.g. a floor, while simultaneously slowing it down to prevent it from rolling too far away from the child who is playing with it.